leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Whisper the Mana Wind
Whisper would be the fifth elemental champion--along with Anivia, Brand, Malphite and Maokai--and represents the fifth classic element: aether (or soul). Whisper is a Mage / Melee / Stealth champion; possessing a lot of damage that scales from ability power/mana and close-quarter attacks (although with above average range). Note that her Stealth is perhaps not true stealth (as it does not mask your location), and would be classed as "Invisibility" under the upcoming stealth changes. Whisper is a health-less champion. She is similar in essence to Mordekaiser, in that her ability costs and life are both the same. In Whisper's case, she uses only mana (a lone, blue bar). Basically, Whisper's "life bar" is treated as mana, and not health. This means that effects that relate to health––effects the increase your health, healing or replenish your health––have no effect on Whisper (including health debuffs such as Ignite's reduced healing). To elaborate, Whisper cannot use lifesteal or spellvamp, will not gain the effects of Atma's Impaler, and Madred's Bloodrazor will not deal additional damage against her. Note that she is difficult to "support" because of this, as healing abilities will have no effect on her. Whisper must build mana and mana regeneration items in order to increase her durability. I'm currently undecided on whether lifesteal and spellvamp should work against her, as she lacks health to steal. However, in most cases, the effects state that health is replenished proportional to damage and not a direct transfer of health. Plus, this would make her far too powerful against champions like Warwick, Swain and Fiddlesticks. Unless that's her point... an anti-healthstealing champion. Whisper the Mana Wind |date = Suggestion |attack = 30 |health = 50 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |range = 175 |hp = N/A (Healthless) |speed = 320 |mana = 560 (+105) }} Whisper uses mana in place of health (blue health bar). She has no secondary bar. She takes damage from all sources as usual and will die upon reaching 0 mana. Whisper is unaffected by the health and health regeneration stats. She is also unaffected the healing effects (including life steal and spell vamp) and healing reduction effects (grievous wound). % of the damage dealt by her abilities and standard attacks. |firstname = Soul Drain |firstinfo = (Active): Whisper leashes onto the target enemy champion for up to 5 seconds, decreasing health and mana regeneration effects on them by an initial 30%. Every second the leash persists Whisper suffers her enemy magic damage and increases the regeneration reduction by 8%, as well as granting herself 8% bonus attack speed. The bonus attack speed and regeneration debuff lingers after the leash is broken for twice the duration of the leash. *'No cost.' *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Cast Range:' 425 *'Leash Range:' 655 *'Reduction after 5 seconds:' 70% *'Attack Speed after 5 seconds:' 40% |firstlevel = |secondname = Ethereal Form |secondinfo = (Active): Whisper transforms into a mist for up to 30 seconds, becoming untargettable except when revealed by true sight. Whilst in this form, Whisper ignores unit collisions and inflicts magical damage to enemies who stand within her. Whisper's next attack or damaging ability will end Etheral Form. If exited with a standard attack, it deals true damage instead. The cooldown of this ability reflects how long she remained in Ethereal Form, with a minimum cooldown. *'No cost.' *'Minimum cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius of Effect:' 200 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Eye For An Eye |thirdinfo = (Passive): When an enemy champion kills an allied champion anywhere on the field, Whisper gains sight of the assailant and deals an additional 20% damage to them from all sources for 12 seconds. The speed boost from the activation is also doubled if activated during this time. (Active): Whisper is granted increased movement speed for 7 seconds. *'Cost:' 10% of her current mana |thirdlevel= |ultiname = Crippling Penance |ultiinfo = (Passive): Whisper is granted attack damage equal to 4% of her maximum mana. (Active): Whisper curses nearby enemies with Crippling Penance for 12 seconds. Crippling Penance causes enemies to take true damage on attacking and casting an ability. While at least one enemy remains cursed, the effects of Malicious Spirit are doubled. *'Cost:' 20% of her current mana *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds |ultilevel = }} Category:Custom champions